


Project Delicacy

by Basicallymonkey101



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Donuts, Fluff, School Projects, but that isn’t the main focus, how did this take me so long to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basicallymonkey101/pseuds/Basicallymonkey101
Summary: Hina and Chihiro get partnered up for a school project, but things get a bit off track
Relationships: Asahina Aoi & Fujisaki Chihiro
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Project Delicacy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CSpratt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSpratt/gifts).



> Wrote this as a request of CSpratt, so Spratt, if you’re reading this, sorry it took so long

It was normal for Aoi to be walking home with someone. She was fairly popular, had a lot of friends, and was pretty attractive (if she did say so herself), so it was only natural people wanted to spend time with her. However, today was a bit of a special case.

Walking silently behind her was Chihiro Fujisaki, his hands wringing themselves out anxiously as he walked. Once again, it wasn’t unusual for Chihiro to be nervous, but this was a whole new level. The entire walk had been nothing but an awkward silence, even if they hadn’t been walking for very long. It’s not like she didn’t want to be walking with the petite programmer...she just didn’t know what to say. They didn’t hang out very often, she only spoke to him during classes, so when they got paired together for a project at random, they were both caught a bit off guard.

Hina ran through a list of Chihiro’s potential interests to try and find anything she could make small talk about while they walked. Asking about programming seemed a bit too forced, like it was the only thing she knew about him (which, it was, but that’s besides the point). The small boy could have talked about anything with his other friends. Mondo, Leon and Taka all had wildly different interests, none of them sharing a common denominator with everyone else. Making things about herself was rude, so that left….

“So, Chihiro, do you have any ideas for this project?” The boy looked up at her, only for his eyes to dart back down to the ground. “Oh, well, I was thinking that we could make a slideshow? I mean, I wouldn’t have any problems with the technological end, so…” His words died out, and Hina gave him a reassuring smile. It was a good idea, but he didn’t seem all too confident with it. It’s weird that she’ll have to pitch his own idea to him, but, whatever gets them talking.

“I think that’s a great idea! I could do the research and writing, while you work on jazzing up the slides and flooring everyone with the presentation!” Chihiro looked back up at her, a wide grin on his face. “Really? Well, if you say so! I could probably work on an audio program to read the slides in our voices, or I could import some of the…” The programmer’s voice slowly faded out, and Aoi looked down at him. He had his hands wrung together once more, and he had tears pricking the corners of his eyes. “Uh, Chihiro? What’s wrong?”

The petite boy looked up to her, and wiped his eyes. “I...I left all of my programming stuff at school...and you were looking forward to this idea so much…” Tears started welling up in his eyes again, and Aoi’s heart felt a bit heavy. She got onto her knees, and pulled Chihiro into a hug. “It’s alright, Chi. I don’t mind at all, really. We can just do a different kind of project! Like a poster, or a report!” Chihiro looked up at Aoi, only for a smile to return to his face. “Really? Well, if it’s okay with you, I’d like to make a poster! It’s easier than a report, and much more fun!” Aoi returned the smile, and released the small boy from the hug. “Great! We’ll do a poster then! But first, we have to get to my house.” Chihiro nodded, and the two teens resumed their voyage to the swimmer’s home, a new found pep in both of their steps.

~~~

“We’re almost there, Chihiro! It’s right up this way!” Aoi took the lead once more, skipping ahead of the programmer. Chihiro gave a small laugh, and ran after the girl. They had been walking for roughly 30 minutes now (Hina somehow got them lost along the way, but they figured it out eventually), and Chihiro’s legs were moments away from giving out. Hina really liked skipping home, apparently. The house they were approaching was relatively normal in size, with a small garden in the front yard. Aoi jumped past the front step of the porch, landing herself in front of the door. She opened up the door, and waved Chihiro in. The programmer began wringing his hands together again. This wasn’t his first time being in a girl’s house, but it was his first time in the home of someone as popular as Hina.

Stepping into the house, Chihiro felt oddly peaceful in the swimmer’s house. There wasn’t anything extraordinary about the living room; it wasn’t a total mess, like Mondo’s place usually was, but it wasn’t picture perfect like Ishimaru’s house. There was a relatively small bookshelf along one of the walls, the top of the shelf almost completely empty, except for a ship in a bottle and a small cup containing a few pens. The T.V was, like everything else in the room, fairly normal. A console sat on the shelf beneath it, two controllers sitting beside it, and a few games were stacked on the other side. The remaining furniture was what anyone would expect: a couch, and armchair, coffee table, and a few lamps sitting in the room.

Aoi cleared her throat, before giving a sharp inhale. “YUTA! I’M HOME!” the girl shouted, making Chihiro jump. Footsteps echoed through the house, coming closer and closer to the living room, until a boy ran down the stairs towards them. He looked to be about Hina’s age, so that must mean he’s…”Hey Aoi! What took you so long getting here today? You’re like, ten minutes later than your usual late.” Yuta said, putting a hand behind his head. “You didn’t get lost again, did you?”

Aoi blushed, mirroring Yuta’s movement by putting her own hand on her scalp. “Well, I did get a little lost, but it was fine! Chihiro helped me out!” The swimmer pointed to the boy behind her, and Yuta turned his attention to the programmer. “Oh, hey man! How are you doing?” Yuta patted Chihiro’s shoulder, and the smaller boy gave a bright smile. “I’m doing great! Aoi, I didn’t know you had a brother!” The bubbly girl had a look of confusion, glancing between the two boys. “Really? That’s weird. I could’ve sworn I’ve told you about him before…” An awkward silence consumed the trio, until Yuta grabbed a pen from the bookshelf. He opened the palm of his hand, and scribbled something onto it. “Chihiro, Chihiro, Chi-hi-ro. There! Now I should remember your name just fine!”

Chihiro blinked, before piecing together what happened. He had seen Hina doing this before, but he thought it was just her thing. Yuta ruffled his hair, before turning to his sister. “Well, I’m glad you’re back. Now you can hold down the fort!” He spun to the door, and grabbed the knob, all before Hina realized what he was doing. “Huh? Hey, wait a minute! Yuta!” she reached a hand out towards her brother, only for him to slowly open the door. “What? I’m meeting up with a few of my own buddies today! Besides, this should give you some nice, quality time with your partner!”  
Aoi pursed her lips and furrowed her brow, before her usual smile returned. “Well, I guess I could stay here, but I’m doing it on one condition!” Yuta cringed, before looking over to his sister. “Let me guess: the usual?” A devilish grin answered the question, and Yuta groaned. “Yeah, fine. I’ll be back at 6. You can have it then.” The irritated boy shut the door, and Aoi turned over to her partner. “...Well, anyways, we should go get started, right?” Chihiro gave a meek nod, and the duo started up the stairs. The programmer tried to take in as much as he could, seeing family photos lining the halls, before one in particular caught his eye. The picture showed an infant in a washtub, a wide smile on their face. Surrounding them was an assortment of towels and bath toys, with a plastic donut in the child’s hands. “Hey, Hina? Is this one of your baby pictures?” The girl spun around, and looked over at the photo. “Oh, yeah, it’s mine. It really isn’t anything special though. People always have tons of-”

“It’s adorable!” The boy shouted, clasping his hands together. “You look so happy in it!” Aoi blushed, and gave a small laugh. “Oh, quit it! I’m sure your pictures are just as cute!” The two entered a giggling fit, before a low growl cut them off. Chihiro blushed, and looked away from the swimmer. “I...guess I forgot to eat lunch today, huh?” Aoi gasped, and grabbed the small boy’s hand. “Well, what are we waiting for! Let’s go get you something to eat then! Besides, I could use a snack too.” The swimmer ran back down the stairs, Chihiro in tow. “We ran out of donuts earlier today, but I always have a backup for that!”

~~~

As the two arrived in the kitchen, the first thing Chihiro noted was the sheer number of donut boxes stacked along the wall. “Uh, Hina? I thought you said you were out of donuts?” Aoi spun around from the fridge, before glancing at the boxes. “Oh, those? Yeah, they’re all empty. I just haven’t thrown them out yet.” She ducked back into the fridge, leaving Chihiro to his own bewilderment. How long have those boxes even been there? Before he could ask any further questions, Aoi had placed a large bowl onto the counter, and slid a stool over to the shorter teen. Grabbing a package of flour and a container of...was that canola oil? “So, Chi, you wanna take a guess as to what we’re making?” The programmer took a quick glance at the wall of boxes, before taking an educated guess. “Are we making donuts?”

“Bingo! I asked my mom to make the dough before I got home, and it looks like it’s ready! So, roll up those sleeves, and get ready for something great!” Placing a pan on the stove, Aoi waved Chihiro over to her, as he picked up his stool to stand beside her. “The process is fairly simple. All we gotta do is toss the dough around in the flour to make it consistent, cut it out, and fry it!” Chihiro nodded and grabbed the bag of flour. He had tried baking before, but it didn’t go so well since Mondo somehow forgot the importance of eggs in a cake, but Hina probably knew what she was doing. Aoi placed the bowl of dough next to him, as she stood beside the stove. “Okay, you get started on turning the dough; I’ll get the oil ready.”

Chihiro took the dough from the bowl and placed it onto the layer of flour, the initial puff of powder shooting back onto his shirt. He sighed, but decided he would deal with it later. If he tried cleaning up now, he’d only get more flour onto himself. Flipping the dough, another wave of the powder crashed into him, and he couldn’t help but laugh this time. Hina turned around to him, the oil already sizzling away in her pan. “If I keep going like this, I’ll look like Makoto at last year’s Christmas Party!” The two entered another small laughing fit, before they continued with their respective tasks. When the dough was finally at the proper consistency, Aoi had already finished preparing the oil, and handed Chihiro one of the cutters. “Now, time for the easy part. All we have to do is cut out as many donuts as we can!” The self proclaimed queen of donuts had already cut out one of the treats, and placed it beside her on a plate. Chihiro followed her example, having to stamp down on the cutout twice for it to pierce through. “Like this?” he asked, pointing to the shaped dough beneath him. “Just like that! You’re a natural Chi!”

The two continued cutting out enough shapes to fill the plate, and once the dough was too small to make another donut, Aoi rolled it up into a ball and tossed it onto the plate. “Okay, now here’s where things get complicated. We have to put the donuts into the pan, fry it for three minutes, and let it drain. Since you’re new to this, I’ll have you put it onto the drying sheet, since the oil can splatter onto you if you’re frying it.” Chihiro nodded, and picked up the plate of treats. Placing it beside the pan, he stood beside the drying rack, hoping for the best. Aoi stepped up to the pan, grabbed the first donut, and dropped it into the oil. She threw her hand back before the initial splatter could touch her, and repeated each step. Chihiro was astounded at how quickly she was moving through the stages, her hands remaining completely untouched by the boiling oil. Once the pan was filled, she gave a sigh of relief, and turned to the programmer. “What? Did you think I was gonna get burned?”

Chihiro blushed, holding his hands up to his chest as he glanced away from the girl. “Well, I was afraid you would, but in hindsight, I guess it wasn’t very likely.” Hina gave a haughty laugh at the sentiment, placing her hands on her hips and looking to the sky. “Why, I’m amused by such a sentiment! I might as well be the Ultimate Donut Maker as well!” Chihiro gave a laugh of his own, before the two returned to their stations. With near surgical precision, Aoi was tossing the donuts from the pan onto the plate, and Chihiro stood back while the snacks piled up. Once he heard the next batch being placed into the pan, he quickly dropped his part onto the cooling rack, wiping the leftover oil onto his skirt. The process would repeat itself multiple times, with Aoi keeping her perfect pace and Chihiro slowly speeding up as time went on. As the last batch was onto the rack, Chihiro ran over to the faucet and stuck his hands under the water. Hina laughed as she grabbed two different sprinklers. She powdered on enough Cinnamon and Sugar to suffice her needs, and plated the delicacies.

“There! Just like that, we’re all done!” Aoi picked up the plate of treats, and ran over to her partner. Chihiro dried his hands on his skirt, and smiled at the outcome. To their credit, these had to be the best looking donuts he had seen in his life! “So, whaddya say we get started?” The swimmer asked, nodding towards the staircase, Chihiro nodded, and the duo ran off upstairs, hopefully to finish up their project. Of course, Aoi had other ideas, but that part would go untold to Chihiro.


End file.
